Rain and Roses
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: Kurama has been assaulted. Hiei comforts him, and tells him that his beauty is a deadly thing. Fluffy, angst ONESHOT! H/K | "Kurama, many deadly things are beautiful, and powerful. " - Hiei


Summary: Kurama has been assaulted. Hiei comforts him, and tells him that his beauty is a deadly thing. Fluffy, angst ONESHOT! H/K | "Kurama, many deadly things are beautiful, and powerful. " - Hiei  
  
My first YYH one shot. Hope you like it! It's a bit on the depressing side at first, but that's the way that it came out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Rain and Roses  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The rain was cold on his skin, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he would most likely be sick afterwards; didn't care that he was just staring; didn't care that he was alone. Kurama sat and idly twirled his rose in his fingers, watching as the droplets of rain landed onto the soft petals.  
  
"It's ironic," he said softly to himself, "that something so beautiful can cause such pain."  
  
Kurama gently tucked the rose into his hair and lifted his face towards the sky, letting the rain wash away all his pain. His hair was drenched and plastered against his face; his short sleeved T-shirt was soaked and highlighted every curve in his body. Kurama still didn't care. He was to numb to really care about anything. Numb because of the humiliation and emotional pain that he had been put through earlier that day.  
  
****Kurama struggled desperately against the binds that their enemy had slapped onto him the moment he was visible. The Spirit Detectives could only watch as this human looking demon ran it's long, pale fingers over Kurama's body; he had put up an energy barrier. An energy barrier that was near to impossible to break. Kuwabara had used his spirit sword; Hiei used his katana and fire; Yusuke had used the spirit gun many, many times.  
  
Kurama growled when the demon touched his stomach, and growled even louder as he went lower...The demon slowly tore all Kurama's clothing, and ran it's sandpaper like tongue over the areas exposed. Kurama shut his eyes, and tried to push the feelings of helplessness and despair out from his mind, but every brush of a finger brought it back tenfold.  
  
"My fox angel," the demon whispered roughly against Kurama's skin, "you are mine and mine alone."  
  
The demon then proceeded to do some rather nasty things to the unclothed Kurama. Kurama held his head down and kept his eyes clenched shut the entire time. He never cried out once for help; he knew it would be hopeless to try.  
  
Kurama didn't acknowledge the fact that he had been released until his knees hit the ground, hard, and Kuwabara had slipped his jacket over Kurama's bare shoulders. Kurama didn't cry, he was to hurt to cry. Instead, he allowed Yusuke to carry him home to his human mother, where Yusuke attended to the wounds marring his pale flesh. ****  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and stared at the dark clouds that were rumbling above him. He turned his head back down and rested his forearms onto his knees with his head bent down, his crimson locks spilling over his shoulders and obscuring his face. The thunder overhead drowned any other sound, so he didn't hear the approach of his teammate until they spoke above the wrath of the rain.  
  
"Kurama, your going to make yourself ill," Yusuke's voice was soft, and pitying. Kurama didn't want pity, he wanted solitude.  
  
"Leave me alone," Kurama's own voice was just as soft, but it held an edge of danger to it and was slightly pained.  
  
Yusuke placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Come on, Kurama. You can stay at my place with Kuwabara and I."  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and nodded. When he stood, Yusuke smiled and placed his jacket over Kurama's shaking, and soaking wet shoulders. He placed an arm around Kurama and they walked towards Yusuke's house.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama whimpered, tossed and turned as he slept. The day's events were flooding through his mind, and he could feel every touch of that demon's fingers; he could feel every brush of it's mouth. Finally, he woke with a shuddering gasp, and clutched the covers of Yusuke's bed close to him. Kuwabara and Yusuke had passed out in the livingroom and Yusuke gave Kurama the bed to sleep in. Looking out the window, he noted the bright pinks and reds that signified dawn.  
  
He pulled back the covers and set his feet onto the wooden floor. He got up and took a pen and piece of paper from Yusuke's desk. He wrote a note thanking Yusuke, and quietly snuck out of the house. The ground was wet from the night's rain, and birds were flying about, singing their morning tune. Kurama shoved his hands into the pockets of the jeans he borrowed from Yusuke, and observed as the day came to life. The sky was painted with many shades of red, pink, and orange, and the sun seemed to be a large ball of fire as it poked over the horizon. The cool air tossed Kurama's hair around his shoulders and tickled his face.  
  
As he walked down the street, Kurama spotted an older woman, struggling to get her car started. He placed a smile on his face and offered to help the lady. She was weary of accepting the help, but Kurama had the car running in a matter of moments. She smiled, thanked him, and blushed as he pulled a rose from his hair and handed it to her.  
  
As he continued his walk, his thoughts became deeper, and he didn't notice the flare of ki that announced Hiei's arrival. A hand was placed onto his shoulder, and he let out a yelp. Hiei raised an eyebrow as Kurama turned to him, but his expression was one of concern, a rare emotion on his face.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei began. "Where were you last night? I came to your window, but you weren't there."  
  
Kurama sighed and began walking again, a sign for Hiei to follow. "I was out."  
  
Hiei raised another eyebrow, and crossed his arms as he walked. "In that rain? Are you crazy?"  
  
Kurama shook his head and stopped walking for a moment. "If I am crazy, I have a reason."  
  
"You can't let this kill you."  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "What if I want it to?"  
  
"It's not the end of the world, fox." Hiei moved to place a hand on Kurama's arm, but Kurama pulled away.  
  
"Don't call me that." Kurama flinched again as Hiei reached for his arm, but he didn't pull away.  
  
"Fine. It's not the end of the world, Kurama."  
  
"It might as well be. Why is it always me that is stalked, and attacked? I haven't done a single thing to deserve it. First Karasu, now this." Kurama turned into the park entrance.  
  
"No, your right, you don't deserve it. But, you can't curl up and die. People are jealous of your beauty, and they want to take it."  
  
Kurama sat down on the same park bench that he was on the night before. He lifted his hands and stared at them. "Beauty? I'm not beautiful."  
  
Hiei kneeled down and lifted Kurama's chin. "You are. It may be a curse for you, but beauty can be a good thing."  
  
Kurama inched away from Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, many deadly things are beautiful, and powerful. Take your rose whip for example. It's a beautiful thing, but it also causes pain to it's enemies."  
  
Kurama took a hand and ran it through his hair, pulling out his rose. Hiei took it from Kurama's hands and twirled it between his fingers, showing Kurama the dancing petals.  
  
"You can see it, I know you can. Now, I'm not going to allow you to die all because of that demon. What do you say we go and tear it to shreds, using your whip and my katana?"  
  
Kurama let out a teary laugh and took his rose back. "You truly are a weird person, Hiei."  
  
Hiei smirked. "I know that, and you are a truly beautiful one."  
  
Hiei went to stand, and Kurama leaned forward in an attempt to hug the fire demon. Instead of getting the results they wanted, their lips met in a kiss. Kurama pulled back first, but Hiei placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back. Kurama deepened the kiss, sending electrical like jolts through his body. They pulled back at the same time and smiled at one another.  
  
"You going to curl up somewhere and shut it all out?" Hiei asked from his place, centimeters from Kurama's face.  
  
Kurama shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hiei in a loose hug. "No."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The sound of metal and thorns tearing through flesh were the only sounds in the night air. Kurama and Hiei had gone out on their own to kill the demon that had violated him. Koenma had approved it, at they hadn't wasted time. Kurama stared at the dead demon's body in satisfaction as he tucked his rose back into his hair.  
  
"I may be beautiful, but that beauty led to your death."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama cried out as he woke from a nightmare about Karasu. As always, Hiei was seated on the foot of his bed, watching him intently. Kurama crawled over to him and placed his head onto Hiei's lap, where Hiei ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I tried to wake you."  
  
"I know." Kurama yawned and took Hiei's other hand into his own. He entwined their fingers and closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kurama yawned again, "Love you, too."  
  
Hiei watched as his fox fell back into the blackness of sleep. He took the hand that was running through Kurama's hair and traced the lines of his face. "So beautiful, yet so deadly."  
  
Kurama snuggled closer to Hiei and mumbled his name in his sleep.  
  
"Always here, my fox."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End story. I know it was short, but there wasn't anything else to be said. I hope you liked it!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
